


Roguery

by animuia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur F.C
Genre: Dele having boner at wrong place and time, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rom-com, Sexual Humor, Son offers to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: It’s very awkward to have a boner in any public situation, and it's even more embarrassing knowing that you have a boner when touching your friend.Unfortunately, Dele happens to have a boner when hugging Son.





	Roguery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fancam that featured Dele touchy-feely with Sonny and Sonny kissing Dele's neck.

“Dele, I think Eric will kill us.”

No answer.

“Do you have a plan before Eric kills us?”

Dele had a plan, but the plan blew up in his face once he realized Eric Dier was smarter than he thought, and now he and Son were trapped in the closet with no options for backup.

“You’ll be fine, Sonny. Eric likes you.”

“But what about you?”

Dele pondered for a second. Eric treated him like his own brother, but if Eric did have him as brother, he would probably skin him alive for dying his hair neon green. So Dele answered in rather calm and self-assuring tone, “He will come off of it, soon or later.”

“So how are we going to get out of the closet?” Son asked, puzzled by the response and action, or rather the inaction of it.

This question found no answer. While Dele did predict Eric would discover about the prank – a bit too late on Eric's part, he did not predict that Eric would find his hiding place and then locked them inside out.

Son looked at Dele and then sighed because he knew Dele had no backup plan. “I guess we just have to wait for Jan and Christian.”

Waiting for Christian and Jan would take a while. Fortunately, Son texted them the GPS location when they found the closet door was locked and heard Eric's laughter through the door. Dele believed with high confidence that Christian and Jan would locate them within twenty minutes. And so Son and Dele waited in the dark closet.

Waiting they did for a long twenty minutes - Dele timed on his phone. A tiny thought nagged him - maybe Jan and Christian were with Eric the whole time, but he dispelled the thought because they would not do that (definitely not to him). After thirty minutes the lack of appearance confirmed Dele's worst suspicion.

"Out of all the people, Jan and Christian chose to side with Eric? Smart choices are obviously not their best strength," Dele said, very offended and hurt by the unforeseen betrayal.

"What are we gonna do?" Son asked, panic laced his voice, making it higher pitch than usual. 

Dele thought about charging at the door, but that meant he had to have explanation to gaffer for the broken door. Then his mind drifted toward calling any player for help, but he could not risk the chance of embarrassing himself. That left him with third option: unlock the door using paper clip. Dele watched Youtube clips about unlocking the door, so that considered to be an experience. With confidence he said, "Sonny, we need to find a paper clip and then we can unlock the door."

They first searched for light switch in the closet but couldn't find the switch. So instead they turned on their phones' flashlight and searched through the dark for paper clip. Within ten minutes Son gave up the search, slumped down to the floor with his back against the wall.

Pouted, Son said, "It's too hard to find the paper clip in the dark."

Dele considered himself to be sharp sighted, and by the means of sharp sighted, he sought out the paper clip, which embedded in the rack right next to Son.

"Sonny, there's a paper clip right next at the rack," Dele said. 

Son turned and looked around him; when found nothing, he turned back to Dele. "Where?"

"In the rack at your right."

Son followed the direction of Dele's stare and brought up his phone, expanding a ball of light over the rack, and clearing out the darkness a couple of carmines, home team kits, and one pink paper clip that stuck out like a sore thumb. He grabbed the paper clip out of the rack and held it over his head like victory sign.

"I got it, Dele!"

"That's good, now --" Before Dele could finish, Son latched onto him like a koala to a tree.

Knowing Son for three years and counting, Dele grew fond of Son's affectionate actions, be it hugging or, occasionally, pecking on his cheeks and neck. He thought, once upon a time, that Son acted affectionate with everyone. For the most parts, Son did act affectionate with every player in the team.

Then as years went by, Dele felt a sense of personal attachment to Son's affection. He waved it off because although he found Son a fit bloke, he was mostly "straight" and had girlfriend. But when he remembered the way Son smiled, laughed with him, hugged him like he was the most cherished person in the world, Dele vacillated in his sexuality. And there was Son being utterly peng, with a face that fitted as Kpop idol more than footballer, lean muscles and strong limbs, and the way he smelled after shower --

"Dele?" Son's voice ripped him out of his thoughts like a pop of daydream.

"Yeah?"

Son pulled away and looked at him down. "Is it me, or are you hard down there?"

The blood rushed up to Dele's face and he struggled for a minute before he spoke, "It's perfectly natural for human contact to trigger physical reaction."

"I understand, but uh, not really at the same time."

"Like I said, it's normal."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." Dele would have said  _you_ , but truth was never the answer.

Son looked at Dele curiously, head tilting to the side, analyzing him like a study. "Do you fancy me?"

Yes, very much. "No!"

Son stepped into Dele's personal parameter, dark eyes set on him. No words exchanged between them except for the silent gaze. After a minute or two, Son burst into fits of giggles. "You were so serious, Dele."

Dele breathed out in a mix of relief and disappointment. "You're taking a piss out of me when I'm trying to get us out of here?!"

As Son continued to laugh, Dele grabbed Son by the neck. "Will you stop?" Of course Son refused to stop. Dele had little patience, so he squeezed Son's face. "Now, can you stop?"

When Son nodded mutely, Dele relaxed his hold. "Friends?" Son extended his arms out, waiting.

Dele looked at Son then nodded grudgingly and returned Son's hug. He buried his face into the crook of Son’s neck, inhaling the scent of mint and grass that seemingly belong to Son and made him felt at peace and, in a way, content, as if all shadows of trouble left behind him. 

"And you said you don't fancy me, Dele?" At that Dele looked up to see a soft smile on Son's face. "You're more daft than I thought."

Dele was about to riposte but immediately swallowed all words by a quick peck on his lips. It took Dele a second to register the warmth that lingered on his lips, but it took him less than a second to pull Son into the kiss.

Desire spread from skin to skin, lit up every touch on the body. Dele sought after it, chasing the sensation from Son's lips down to his neck. He bit into the skin at side of the neck then licked the bite mark, yielding the gasp and push from Son. Dele's grip grew tighter around Son's hip as Son wrapped his legs around Dele, pulling him closer.

Thud! Thud!

The thumping on the door jolted them apart. At opening of the door, Jan and Christian stepped in, only found Son in crumpled clothes sitting far away from guilty looking Dele. They glanced between Dele and Son with a hint of suspicion. 

"You two look too calm. What happen?" Christian asked. 

"Nothing happened." Son shrugged his shoulders. "We were waiting for you for a long time."

Jan and Christian exchanged looks with each other and decided against pursuing the topic. They turned and left the door open.

"Can't believe you dyed Eric's hair green just because of Uno," Jan said, shaking his head in mild disbelief and absurdity.

Dele and Son followed them out of the closet, with fingers loosely interlocked each other.

"Dier can always shave his hair off."


End file.
